Oubliez? mais j'ai aussi Je t'aime
by PauPau OwO 333
Summary: Basado en el cap. 15 de Hetalia Beautiful world. Francia aun no puede olvidarla, aun no olvida a la joven que, con menos de 20 años, logro salvarlo. Ahhh... su querida Jeanne d'Arc.


**Este… bueno, este es mi primer one-shot y estoy nerviosa / así que decidí empezar con algo fácil y chiquito para ir avanzando poco a poco asi que busque lo primero que se me ocurrió y perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía que se me pasaron (tengo horribles calificaciones en español) pero ya lo cheque todo y creo que esta… ¿aceptable? Dejo de aburrirlos con esto ¡Disfruten! ¡Oh, sí! Y los flashbacks están escritos un poco desordenados, perdón si no se entiende.**

**Aclaraciones: narrado en primera persona por Francia, el texto en cursiva son flashbacks, los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen porque son de Himaruya Hidekaz, hecho sin fines de lucro.**

**OUBLIEZ? MAIS J'AI AUSSI JE T'AIME**

Me pregunto si algún día podre olvidarte.

_-Francis, no te preocupes por mi- hablo la mujer._

_-Pero si vas te mataran ¿no has dicho que has dejado de escuchar las voces?_

_-Pero todos desean que me quede, necesitan que me quede._

_-Aun así…_

_-Francis, esto es por mi patria… Esto es por ti._

Me pregunto si algún día el tiempo me permitirá olvidarte.

_- ¡Jeanne d'Arc ha sido capturada!- Gritó un hombre que entraba corriendo a donde el rey._

_Francia paró en seco al escuchar esas palabras, su cuerpo no sabía cómo reaccionar ¡esto tenía que ser un error!_

_-Imposible- exclamó el Rey Carlos VII._

Aun recuerdo todo y lo hago con tanta claridad que mi corazón duele con solo pensar en ello.

_- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exigió Francia al Rey._

_-Ya no podemos hacer nada- negó este._

_- ¡Ella fue quien libero a Orleans y gracias a ella usted fue coronado como Rey!_

_-Aun así…_

_- ¡Y lo hizo en tan solo 4 meses!_

_- ¡Francia, ya no podemos hacer nada!_

_- ¿Por qué?-el país del amor no podía contener mas las lagrimas- al menos quiero verla… solo una vez más…_

No debí pedir eso, verte esa última vez fue lo más doloroso.

_Los gritos eran muy confusos, pero todos pedían lo mismo… muerte a Jeanne d'Arc. Francia avanzó entre toda la multitud y alcanzó a verla atada a la hoguera y lista para ser quemada. La vio y detecto en su mirada esa seguridad y fortaleza que la caracterizaban._

_Con la frente en alto, Jeanne d'Arc acepto la muerte sabiendo que ya había completado su misión en esta vida._

_El fuego se prendió y el cuerpo de la heroína francesa ardió en las llamas, pero Francia pudo darse cuenta de que, justo antes de morir, la mujer lo miro a los ojos y le susurro, ya sin voz en la garganta, las palabras que jamás olvidaría._

¿Cómo podría yo olvidarlas? ¿Cómo olvidar aquel 30 de mayo de 1431?

_-Oye, Francis ¿Nunca te has preguntado que pasa después de morir?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente, Jeanne?_

Después de morir… creo que… tal vez…

_-No lo sé, creo que después de la muerte todo es impredecible-contesto con sinceridad el ojiazul._

Quizás sea posible que…

_Al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía la chica, Francia se le acerco y le dijo:_

_-No sé qué pasa después de la muerte, pero espero que lo que sea que suceda ahí me permita reencontrarme contigo._

Si, definitivamente…

_Contemplando el mar desde el Monte Saint-Michel, aquel lugar donde la chica había llegado de la nada, casi como un milagro._

_-Eso espero-dijo la chica.-el viento susurro entre las ojas de los árboles de ese pacifico lugar llevando un mensaje consigo-Francis, hay algo que debo decirte…_

_-¡Jeanne d'Arc, sus tropas están listas!-Grito un hombre, llamando a la chica._

_-Entendido-contesto Jeanne-Te lo diré la próxima vez._

Estoy seguro…

_-Sabia que no debía dejarla ir, maldición.-El país estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo y con el rey-Soy un idiota._

Me dije a mi mismo que despues de morir tu renacerías…

_Francia sintió como una chica con una camara le observaba y reconoció su cara enseguida, camino hacia ella y la miro sin saber que hacer._

_-Perdón, le tomé una foto sin permiso.-Se disculpó la joven._

_-No, no se trata de eso-Francia no sabia cómo reaccionar ¿sera posible…?-Lamento haberte asustado. Es que te pareces a…- El ojiazul la examino con la mirada y soltó un suspiro, decidido a no desaprovechar la oportunidad- Comencemos de nuevo._

Y que el destino te recompensaría con una vida normal…

_-¿Cómo debería llamarte?-Pregunto la joven.- yo soy Lisa._

_¿Lisa? Qué hermoso nombre…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Yo?-A Francia le aturdió un poco la pregunta, pero se presento- Puedes llamarme Francia nii-san, Mi pasatiempo es hacer huelgas._

Y que en esa vida tendrías la oportunidad de ser feliz…

_-El Monte Saint-Michel también fue utilizado como un fuerte en el campo de batalla.-Francia no sabía porque la había llevado ahí, pero por alguna razón quería hacerlo._

_-¿Este lugar?-Pregunto inocentemente Lisa._

_-Cuando la guerra de los cien años llego a la cima de la confusión -empozó a explicar Francia- apareció una muchacha como traída por el viento…_

Que tendrías una familia y podrías enamorarte…

_- Jeanne d'Arc ¿no es así?_

_-¡Correcto! lo sabías ¿verdad?-Francia estaba tan feliz de que la chica lo supiera que no pudo evitar emocionarse._

Y que ese amor podría ser posible…

_-Pero… ella fue condenada a morir en la hoguera ¿cierto?_

_Entonces el rostro alegre de Francia cambio, el recuerdo aun le dolía._

_-Eso ocurrió el 30 de mayo de 1431.-explico Francia-el rey la abandonó y nadie fue a rescatarla.-su voz en ese momento sonaba triste; liberando el tono sabio, maduro y profundo que lo caracterizaba como el país del amor-Muchas veces, quienes piensan más en su patria…tienen un trágico final._

Por eso, cuando te vi pensé que Dios hace cosas muy crueles al ponerte otra vez en mi camino, aunque se lo agradecí desde el fondo de mi ser…

_-Así que esta vez se feliz-Dijo Francia tomando la mano de Lisa-Porque, al parecer, mi deseo ya se cumplió._

Nunca podre olvidar esas palabras…

_-Francis -Jeanne d'Arc formo las palabras con los labios, exhalando su ultimo aliento-_ _Je t'aime, jamais l'oublier._

¿Olvidarlo? Pero yo también te amo.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería dedicarme a esto o soy basura? ¿Les gusto, no les gusto o sencillamente van a ignorar mi historia? No espero mucho de mi primer fanfic (ni siquiera fanfic, ONE-SHOT) Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se despide… Tengo que buscarme un nombre (no me gusta el mío)**


End file.
